Star Wars: The Shadow Knight
by Grey154
Summary: AU starts at the ending of ROTS Vader turns on Sidious upon realizing he was being manipulated, he chooses to live in the shadows as a bodyguard and a mercenary. He will take the fight to the empire even if he must bide his time and do it alone. luckily for him it turns out he's not alone Ahsoka/Vader. M for extreme violence but open to possibly SLIGHTLY more mature moments
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In An Alternate Universe (one were Anakin did not kill the younglings) Vader turns on Palpatine upon learning of his wife's fate. Alone with nowhere to turn, Anakin hides in the shadows as a bodyguard and as a mercenary striking against the empire. Luckily for him, he's not as alone as he thinks.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, easy enough to say.

Lord Vader's breathing echoed inside his head, the pain was just starting to dissipate as the mask fitted over him. He could hear his Master's voice calling to him.

"Lord vader, can you hear me?"

"Yes master."

Awarness finally set in as his mind started to settle, still something felt like it was missing. It could only be described as some kind of void. It then hit him.

"Where is Padme? Is she safe?"

Palpatine let out a sigh, though in truth it seemed more like a rattle from something like a zombie.

"It seems like in your anger, you killed her."

Those words cut like a knife. Padme was dead. His children were dead. Everything he had worked for, the people he betrayed the bounds were broken, the bridges burned,. Vader was at best only half a man if not more machine then man and all for what? What did he learn? It was then something inside him flipped like a switch. Anger, no this was rage. Something inside him was fueling his power like coal firing a furnace. Vader closed his eyes and with a grunt that sounded like a snarl, busting out of his restraints, he used the force to shove his master into the wall, or should he say his former master.

"You manipulated me. You never intended for me to save her. You knew I was suffering and confused and used me like a puppet."

A blood cracked smile came over Palpatine's face. "You have no one to blame for that but yourself. Your inpatients for greatness that made you so easy to control and you fell for it. Did you think I was ever going to let Padme live. I knew only when she was dead would you be eternally loyal to me. Now look at you, more machine than man reduced to my minion as I control your strings."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness my lord."

Vader ripped off his mask revealing his burned and scared face, his bloodshot eyes more read than Sidious's own lightsaber. Sidious began to cackle.

"No my former Jedi friend, It is you who are overconfident."

Vader felt himself kneal to the floor as a torrent of purple lighting began to engulfed his body, it licked his skin like a the lava he fell into mere days ago, but this time he didn't feel it. His anger made him numb to it like a painkiller. Not even noticing the lightning, he reached out to the force and yanked one of Palpatine's lightsaber from his robe. He then activated the saber letting it take the bulk of the rest of the lightning and then redirecting it at Palpatine. The Sith Lord found himself falling flat on his back but then getting up and laughing.

"Impressive, most impressive.

"I am every bit your equal."

Sidious began to cackle. "Foolish boy. You may be my equal in power, but you are only a learner, and there is only one master."

With lightning speed, the dark lord drew a lightsaber the blade looked as a crimson tornado as Palpatine spun charging at his former apprentice. The two began to fight like titans in an arena, an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. Vader found himself in awe in truth. Despite the Sith Lord's frail appearance, the Dark Lord still found with a kind of ferocity that Vader had never seen before Jedi or sith. It took every bit of concentration he had just to keep up with Sidious's strikes, what his lightsaber couldn't block, his armor could tank but only just and not for long. However a smile came over his face when he realized something. Palpatine's fighting style was fierce yes, but only because his speed with augmented by the force. Otherwise, it was wild sloppy and lacking a defense. It left Sidious open for attacks, and when Vader found an opening, he reached out with the force and took it.

Sidious crumpled to the floor as he felt the air getting chocked out of him eyes rolling to the back of his head. Vader lifted him up to the air slamming him to a wall and then to the floor. The former apprentice began to laugh.

''you are beaten. It is useless to resist. Now I will destroy you as I destroyed your apprentice.'

'Don't triumph in victory yet, my friend."

In an instant, a burst of lightning began to engulf the cyborg like tiny spiders and this time he found himself falling to his knees in pain. Sidious began to cackle walking closer and closer.

Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand. Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side! You have paid the price for your lack of vision! Now, young Skywalker... you will die.

Vader felt himself began to fade, he was dying he wasn't strong enough. He was weak. No he was not weak. He wouldn't tie he refused to die. With one last primal scream Vader reached out with the force causing blades and scalpels from the surgeon table to fly at palpatine with blinding speed hiitng him directly in the eye. Blinded, Palpaitine screamed in pain blood streaming from his eyes. He then reached out to a comlink.

"All available medical droids, assist me on the lower levels.

"Lower levels?" Vader thought.

BWAMM!

Fire engulfed the room causing the steel below to melt with an incredible heat. Vader felt himself falling hitting rubble on the way down. Still with help from the force, he managed to land on his feet. The Walls finally caved separating him from Sidious. Whether by luck or by design Sidious had managed to escape him for now. As he began to walk away, Vader turned around to notice both his mask and Sidious's cloak fall to the ground. The upper part of the mask was completely gone. Leaving only the lower respirator, thankfully that was just enough. Without so much as a word, Vader put on the respirator and wrapped the hood around his head and left. The question was what now

 **A/N: well there you have it. Tell me what you think. Also straight up, Vader in this story pretty much is Darth Malgus. Just google Darth Malgus and that is what Vader looks like. Remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange being here once again, the gardens of Naboo, had a kind of heavenly feel to them, but something in the air felt foul. Was this because of the recent death of Padme, the rise of the empire? In truth he did not know. Still he came here for one reason. Vader found himself landing a ship close to a building that had been tucked away truth be told even he would not have found it had he not coxed it out of an hand maiden. Walking out of the ship, Vader walked slowly to the entrance on the outside, the place didn't seem really remarkable the fallen exile wasn't sure if this was due to hiding it from the empire, or to prevent vandalism as a whole. Naboo custom required cremation of the deceased but in this particular case am exception was made. Lifting his hand, Vader forced the rusted metal doors just enough to allow him entrance he didn't want to be disrespectful to the rested dead especially this one.

While the outside was relatively plain, it appeared as though great care had been taken on the inside in the middle of the room was a sarcophagus decorated with the stylized emblem of Naboo, on the far corner of the room was a soft-colored stained-glass window showed the effigy of the deceased. On either side of the sarcophagus, a stone pot filled with red flowers stood on a column. This was the legacy of the dead, the legacy of Padmé Amidala. Walking to the sarcophagus Vader found himself caressing it. When his mother died, Anakin Skywallker openly wept, in sadness, in anger, in rage, but here there were no tears, no screams, just the muffled breathing from Vader's respirator. At least now he could see her with his own eyes, but it didn't change anything. Slowly, Vader knelt his face to the sarcophagus.

"What have I done?

"Hello?"

Startled Vader turned around and saw a shadow walking down the stairs. Though based on the sound of the voice it seemed to be young, soon the figure came into view she wore a long sliver dressed and a a Shiraya fan headdress. It did not take long for Vader to know who this woman was especially when seeing the woman's make-up.

"Queen Apailana?"

The woman looked at him with stunned eyes. Vader could sense the fear radiating from her like how a rabbit feared the jaws of a wolf.

"Yes?" she quietly spoke. 'y-You're not supposed to be here. This area is restricted, where is your clearance?"

"I'm aware of that. This is a personal visit.'

The woman's eyes changed a bit, not out of fear but more of curiosity.

"Have you come to pay your respects to the dead?'

'A respect for her memory.

Vader was surprised to see the woman sit next to where he was standing. Taking note, he shifted into a meditative cross-legged position. Still he could not help but chuckle to himself at how much he dwarfed her. Still the queen let out a sigh.

"She was my friend, my mentor, and now she's gone. Now with her gone, it feels like a light in the galaxy is gone. And as for me, I'm to be the last queen to be elected it seems as though the death of democracy and the electoral voice is deeper than just at the top.'

"The idea is to form linages loyal to the empire." Vader said coldly "Seems as though blood and lineage are important to the empire. "However, you are wise for your age. In time once you mature and strengthen that wisdom with experience, you, and your dependence will be strong rulers. I think she saw that in you."

Apailana shook her head. "Queen and ruler in name only. Word has it that the Supreme Chancellor is going to install moffs across entire sectors to keep the local monarchs in line.

"Supreme Chancellor?'

"Oh right. it's the emperor now, by the way, you never told me who you are."

Vader looked into the distance almost as in deep thought. "Truth is I don't know anymore. I thought I did at one time, but everything I thought I fought for turned out to be a lie. Now I'm just an exile. A wanderer trying to find his place in a new galaxy.

" I meant your name."

"My name no longer holds any meaning."

Curious by his words, Apailana looked down and noticed his lightsaber.

"Are you a jedi?"

Alerted, Vader found himself pulling his lightsaber from his belt but the queen's hand stopped him.

"Don't, it's ok. I'm a friend. I never thought you betrayed the republic."

"Oh, but I have. It was due to my own recklessness that darkness prevailed. I was afraid, through my fear I allowed myself to be deceived and because I was deceived, I made a terrible mistake, now the galaxy suffers for it. I am a traitor to the republic, one of the worst kind. At one time I was a jedi, but now I'm nothing."

"Were you a separatist commander? No offense, but you do kind of look rather…droidish?"

"Humph, I'm more machine than man. That's all you need to know."

Now it was the queen's turn to look in the distance. "Well if you're not going to tell me your name, is there something I can refer to you as?"

"Vader, you may refer to me as Vader."

"You have beautiful blue eyes."

That comment took him aback, he had expected his eyes to have still been scorched yellow, perhaps his anger had burned itself out. Anger had been replaced with weariness. Still he found himself touched by her compliment.

"Thank you."

Apailana got up and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, if you hold no prior commitments or employment, then I am in need of someone to supervise my security force and be my bodyguard. You will be highly compensated for your services should you choose to accept."

Vader lifted an eyebrow. "You'd trust a traitor for protection."

"Maybe you were a traitor before, but right now, something tells me your just…lost in a storm and need some shelter."

"And should I refuse?"

"Then you will at least have the pleasure of joining me for dinner, so long as you are on my planet, you are one of my subjects, and your queen demands you join."

She'd never see it, but underneath the respirator, Vader was smiling.

"As thy highness wills."

And with that he followed her lead.


	3. Chapter 3

Vader couldn't help but smirk as he stared back at the guards. He could sense the fear radiating from them and by all rights they should have been afraid if anything if they knew half the things he was capable of they would beg for the sweet relief of death.

The palace remarkably enough remained mostly unchanged save for the memorials done in the memory of one of their greatest queens. Much to Vader's amusement was the fact that they had a distinct lack of tributes to the newly founded empire. It shouldn't have been much of a surprise considering how much Padme herself was against the empowerment of the Supreme Chancellor. Vader was tempted to ask if Naboo even recognized the formation of the empire but given the conversation with the queen at the tomb, he knew such a question would be redundant.

then of course there was the queen herself. She was young sure, but she had a kind of undiscovered presence, a diamond in the rough. In a few years the queen would be the leader that Naboo needed at the moment in the dark times to come. That also meant that it would only be a matter of time before Palpatine viewed her as a threat if he didn't already. An assassination attempt would be inevitable the question was what form it would take, an inquisitor, a task force, a straight up invasion. He wasn't sure yet.

"This way," the queen commanded "You may want to hide your saber, like it or not our guests are imperials and I'd rather not make it known just yet that I'm a refugee camp for Jedi.

Vader raised an eyebrow. "You're hiding Jedi?"

Apailana nodded, "only a few, many came here from neighboring planets saying that their clones had turned on them. there are like 5 in total, only one of them was a master the others were Padawans or knights who's masters sacrificed themselves to give their students aa fighting chance to escape. Not too long after they came the chancellor called a meeting something about the Jedi initiating a rebellion.

"And as you mentioned before you didn't believe him."

"Of course not, the jedi have been a part of the Republic for thousands of years, it was said in the days of the Old Republic they were the leading forces in The Army of Light.

Vader couldn't help but chuckle. "Did not know you were such a fan of Jedi lore."

"Consider it a family trait, Naboo has had ties with the Jedi that most don't even know about. Shh we are almost there and I don't want them to overhear. "

The Banquet hall was extravagant as was to be expected in the royal palace, that wasn't what surprised vade. What surprised him was who the guest of honor was. standing larger than life in a newly imperial made uniform was none other than Panaka, who gave a grin and a bow as the queen walked up to him and gave a greeting.

"Quash Panaka, or should I say Moff Panaka. Congratulations on your new promotion."

"Thank you my queen rest assured, though I may be Moff, I intend on be as hands off on your rule as I possibly can. Just please don't make the job hard on me. "

"Naboo will be as loyal as we can so long as the empire recognizes our sovereignty."

"Understood" Panaka said. Though Vader could tell there was a bit of aggravation within the newly appointed Moff. the Moff in question looked up to see the cyborg standing before him.

"Who is this man?"

"This man is a guest. I am in the need of a bodyguard and have offered this man a proposition. He has agreed to think about it over our dinner."

Panaka face crinkled in disapproval. "My lady if you are in need of personal protection I assure you the imperial senate would be happy to assigning…"

"I do not need protection from the empire…but thank you."

"I see, and who might you be?"

"We've met before. I was there during the trade federation's occupation of Naboo, I was a boy then, but your heroics inspired me."

Panka went from an anger grimace to a prideful grin.

"Aye, we lost a lot of good men that day. Rest assured I will make sure something like that never happens again."

"I have faith in your leadership, and I trust you'll make the right decisions given the right circumstances"

"Thank you, I assume you will join us for dinner?"

"I do not eat. I am here mainly at the queen's request."

The moff bit the corner of his lip in suspicion but he simply nodded and took his seat. Vader simply gave a stone cold glare. He hesitated to grab his lightsaber, but he certainly was vigilant. If the queen was not careful, things could get interesting


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting was an anything but pleasurable. When awkward silence didn't fill the room, tension did. Panaka did his best to explain how he'd try his best to provide as much independence to the queen as he possibly could, Neither the queen nor her newly appointed bodyguard bought it.

"Of course," he continued. There will be certain expectations in return your highness. For example in the case of an emergency, the Empire may request needed supplies and shelter if need be.

"Of course, that seems only reasonable." Apailana spoke, though she did so biting her tongue

"You have my word my lady; we will try not to be intrusive,"

"How do we trust our own sovereignty to be recognized?" Vader asked.

Everyone looked up in shock to hear the dark cloaked figure speak for the first time since declining to join them for dinner.

"I beg your pardon? Pananka asked.

"How can we trust you at your word that our independence is assured when at any moment it can be taken away at the call of a galactic emergency? There is always fighting somewhere in the galaxy my dear captain. An emergency always lurks in the midst."

Panaka's breathing grew tense as his face simultaneously changed to pale and read. the man stood up and puffed out his chest. Whether this was a purposeful act or not, Vader wasn't sure. "You question my honor cyborg?"

"I question the alliance of whom you serve. Forgive me for not being so certain that absolute rulers are naturally benevolent."

"You talk like a separatist." Panaka sneered.

"Humph, perhaps I do speak like one."

Panaka body looked as though he were ready to charge at Vader at any moment, Vader in question was ready to counter by force chocking the man into submission if the situation called for it. Apailana simply raised her hand.

"Enough, please both of you. I will not have violence erupt in my court over something as benign as a peace talk."

Panaka nodded and eased himself, sitting back down without much fuss.

"Captain," the queen continued. "You served the kings and queens of Naboo with unshakable honor; I neither doubt your integrity nor your intensions. However, I must agree with my new body guard on this. I need the empire's solemn written word that the people of Naboo will be allowed to rule themselves, as well as a clear and thorough definition of a Galactic emergency, an amendment in the constitution, a royal decree, anything will do. I need a symbol of trust, and in these dark times, rebuilding from such a brutal war, such trust is hard to come by.

Much to Vader and the queen's surprise, Panaka gave a smile. Not one of deception or hidden anger, but in true honest understanding and perhaps agreement. "Oh, certainly your highness. What you ask is certainly well within reason and I would ask the same of you if our positions were reversed. I'll see to it that the imperial Senate agrees to your terms, and I'll make sure it is signed before any emergencies are declared."

Vader felt the room ease up, even doing so a bit himself. The queen gave a smile. "Then I'd say we are well on the first steps to an understanding."

"Agreed, perhaps drinks are in order?"

"Of course, Shall we drink to peace?"

"As well as security and prosperity."

Apailana internally cringed as those last three words were spoken. Good intentioned or not, she couldn't help but remember when the empire had first spoken those words during his own imperial declaration. Still biting her tongue once more, the toast was made and a celebration erupted soon afterward.

Really there wasn't that much to it. People danced, laughed, and got drunk. It was amazing how much people's real opinions spilled out while under the influence of intoxication. People saying praises and glory to the New Order, while cursing both the Old Republic and The confederacy with such foul language it was enough to make an outer rim space pirate blush in embarrassment over the lack of professionalism. At that brief moment you'd never find a more wrenched hive of scum and villainy.

While Vader found it amusing in a cynical ironic sort of fashion, Apailana was clearly uncomfortable with the debaucherous nightmare that the whole affair had become. Vader subtly and respected her signaled her to come with him. She nodded and obliged.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, I need some space."

The two disappeared into one of the hallways. The Queen breathed a sigh of relief as she realized she and her bodyguard were now alone. The Queen wanted to open her mouth in protest of the whole situation, but whether out of embarrassment or shame, she stayed silent. Vader's eyes told her however that he already knew what she was thinking.

"You are the queen and this is your palace. Tell them to leave if you so desire."

"I wish I could, but I fear I neither have the voice nor the presents."

"Give it time and let it develop. In the meantime, you let your will be known. I will handle the rest."

The Queen Smirked. "What are you going to do? Activate your lightsaber and threaten to chop off limbs if they don't leave.

Vader chuckled. "Admittedly tempting, but there are more subtle ways to disperse a crowd.

The queen nodded. As she sat on her throne, the crowd heeded no mind, until she taped a glass. "While I appreciate everyone's attendance today, and I do hope this is a first step to a long and peaceful cooperation, I do have other duties I must attend to and as such I must respectfully as you to leave."

At first the crowd wanted to protest, but not before a sudden cold chill fell over all of the imperials, A feeling of dread swept across the room, as if every fiber of everyone's being were to sat if the queen's request was not obliged, there would be consequences.

"I must conquer with her royal highness on this one. Our welcome has been worn. I do thank you for giving us your time. Your highness."

"Likewise, Let us hope these talks can continue. Until then, Farwell."

As the last of the ships left, the queen breathed a sigh of relief.

"I feared they'd never leave."

"Fear has a way of scattering sheep."

The queen couldn't help but smile just a bit.

"What exactly did you do to them?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"I think you sell yourself a little short calling yourself a mere magician."

"Perhaps, as for other manners, I've decided to take you up on your offer. While I do not doubt Pananka's noble intentions, I do not trust the empire to respect your right to rule. Make no mistake your highness. Once they realize you will not be one of their puppets. Your life will be considered forfeit in their eyes. Once your refugees are discovered, all of Naboo will be forfeit."

"So in short this peace is a joke."

"yes, but it's not worthless. Use this opportunity to militarize, unify with other neutral systems through any means necessary if need be. the empire can wipe away a single planet, but an alliance can fight back. "

"What you're suggesting is for me to carve out a kingdom of my own. First of all that's incredibly risky and if the empire finds out I'd be signing Naboo's death warrant. Second of all and more importantly, I will not usurp other planets sovereignty just to preserve my own."

"Then make alliances. the point is you cannot submit to the empire. Eventually you must fight back."

"That I understand. I appreciate the fact that you're staying. Your protection will bring me a peace of mind if nothing else. Is there any...special accommodations that you require?"

"A place, to store my armor and a bacta tank if you have one available."

Apailana frowned. "Unfortunately Bacta has become hard to obtain thanks to the war. We do have kolto though. It's kind of like bacta though it's not as effective.

Vade had experience with the healing agent first hand. It had saved both his and Obi-Wan's skin on a few occasions during the clone wars.

"That Will suffice."

The Queen smiled and nodded. Then I will have our engineers set up your chambers straight away, though it will take a couple of hours to set up.

"I have no trouble waiting...thank you for your hospitality."

The queen began to walk away but as she turned she partially looked back.

"Are you sure we haven't met? You seem...familiar."

Vader shook his head. "I'm just someone trying to find his place in the universe."

The queen confused just shook her head. "Hmm, Well in either. You are welcome here."

Vader fell silent for a bit before softly saying "Thank you."

Vader soon found himself alone in his thought. For now peace seemed to be established...but for how long?"

 **A/N: sorry for this thing being dead for so long. I would have honestly forgotten about it had someone not commented about it. I do have a question though. I'm doing a time skip at some point and there will be some kind of shipping at some point. Should I stick with the Vader x Ashoka ship or should I switch gears and focus on a Vader/Older Apailana ship?**


End file.
